Was it really just a kiss?
by beagoodegirl
Summary: Cammie's over protective older brother is moving into her town with her step mom. What happens when He becomes best friends wtih the guy Cammie's secretly in love with? R&R no spies and the title fits in later ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N So hey! I've had this idea for a while and I am now using it! No spies and the title fits in later ;) R&R for me! I should really update y other stories but...lol enjoy!

Chapter 1

3rd person pov

Cammie Morgan threw her books into her locker, angry at the world. One of her best friends Bex Baxter came up behind her, "Woah there Cam! What's wrong with you?" Cammie turned around, "Oh nothing just the fact that my stupid overprotective brother is moving here. And what school is he going to? Oh wait. THIS ONE." Bex sighed, "Cam he's your brother, not a serial killer that's after you! Calm your pretty little face down!" Cammie groaned,"I would but when I said overprotective I meant take my phone, and beat up any guy I go out with overprotective." Bex looked at her in fake sympathy, "Aww Cam let's go to my house and have a good time with JUNIOR BOYS!" She groaned again, "Bex I can't come! My mom wants me to be the welcoming commitee for him and if Im not home she'll kill me! And then Mr. Overprotective will start questioning me!" Bex put a hand on her hip, "I didn't think your dad was that bad!" Cammie rolled her eyes, "Im talking about my brother!" It was Bex's turn to roll her eyes, "Oh Cammie, find a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT!" Cammie sighed, "Sorry Bex! I can't come to your party." Cammie began to walk away and Bex whimpered, "But the Junior boys! and what about Zach?" Cammie's eyes widened, "You didn't say HE was going to be there!" Bex smirked, "Well I did now." Cammie grumbled, "I'll talk to my mom."

At home...

Cammie pov

I walked in to the house and smirked realizing how easily I could manipulate my mother. "Hey mom..." My mom smiled, "what's up sweetie?" I smiled widely, "Bex was wondering if we could bring Grant to her party tonight. She said it wouldn't be the same without me and I really want to see my brother..." My mom nodded, "Sure honey! That would be great! He can make friends with his fellow classmates." I looked at her funny, "ya sure! Thats the perfect reason...so send Grant to- I scribbled Bex's address on a piece of paper "this address at around 6:30." My mom nodded, "wait? where are you going?" I smiled again, "To help Bex set up." and with that I was out of the house before my mom could answer."

I got there in about 10 minutes in my blue porsche (How I got that car...long story involving 2 weeks of begging and straight A's...) I opened the door and Bex was running around like a headless chicken while Macey rolled her eyes and filed her nails. "Hey guys. Where's Lizzy?" Macey bluntly replied, "On the way." As if on cue Liz walked in, "Hey guys! Sorry I was studying with Jonas and well yea" she blushed. Macey stood up, "It's 4:00I have to get you all ready." I groaned, "Macey why!" She rolled her eyes. I looked at Bex, "Hey...the only reason Im here is because my brother is coming." Bex shrugged oh well." I rolled my eyes (we seem to do that alot) bipolar girl. Macey groaned in frustration, "Come on we don't have alot of time!" She dragged us upstairs to where the torture would begin...

A/N so what did ya think? Review for the sake of ZAMMIE! Well thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2 My stupid brother

A/N Thanks for those reviews! I was expecting nothing for my sob story of a err story :D lol ok Hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: Well...so...ya know...I own a cupcake...and a fish...and a pillow pet!...not the gallagher girls...or ally carters brain...

Chapter 2

Cammie pov

By 6:00 we were all ready. We looked amazing but Macey said it was rushed. I was wearing a purple plaid shirt with a lace back, skinny jeans, and knee length black sneakers. My hair was curled and I had on natural makeup. Bex was wearing a flowy red top, REALLYYY short distressed jean shorts over black leggings, and black combat boots. Her hair was in a side bun and she had smokey eyes and clear lipgloss. Then Liz had on a pink top with little flowers all over it, skinny jeans, and pink flats. Her hair was perfectly straight and she had on light makeup. Lastly Macey was wearing a black tee that said "Im with awesome" and had an arrow pointing at herself, Skinny jeans that clung tightly to her legs (A/N duh they're skinny jeans :D), a vintage leather jacket, and black pumps. Her hair was wavy and she had smokey eyes and red lipstick on. Bex smirked, "We look hot! I would so date me." I raised an eyebrow and we all started laughing. We walked down stairs and got the party started.

6:30

The doorbell rang at exactly 6:30 and in walks oh yippee! Grant *Note the sarcasm*. I forced a smile, "Heyyy Grant I umm err missed you?" It came out more of a question but he attacked me in the hugest hug ever, "I missed you too!" We were still hugging when in walked *sigh* Zachary Goode and his friends Nick and Jonas, "Get a room." I let go of Grant and smiled again, "soooooooo...yea...I have to go...um...yea." I walked off towards Bex. She smirked, "Who's the hottie?" I groaned, "He's not a hottie he's my brother." She laughed, "Gosh Cam you could've told me you were related to someone that hot!" I groaned (I do that a lot...), "EWW Bex that's disgusting!" She rolled her eyes, still smiling, "Im gonna go make conversation." I huffed, now I was alone again. I started walking around when I hit into someone, "Im soo sorry." Just my luck! I bump into Zach! He smirked, "hello Gallagher Girl. Going somewhere?" I blushed a bit for no reason it's not like I never talk to boys. "No I was just going-" I was about to finish when the song My first kiss (A/N lovee that song, it actually gave me inspiration for this...) came on. Macey showed up out of nowhere, "Oh look Cammie our song." Zach looked amused as Macey dragged me away." That turned out to be code for: what are you doing with Zach? Macey raised an eyebrow and I sighed, "I bumped into him." Macey smirked (what is with these people and smirking?!),"Likely story." I turned around to look back at Zach and with me and my crappy luck who's talking to him? Oh yea GRANT! and they're laughing and I swear it's the worst sight ever! My brother has to ruin everything, when he finds out that I like him Zach might lose a few limbs and I will NEVER HAVE A BOYFRIEND EVER AGAIN! My life sucks!

A/N soo...what'd ya think? Review? please? For the kissing scene? and the fight? luv ya! xoxo

signed,

beagoodegirl;)


	3. Chapter 3 bromantical!

A/N Hey guys! So thanks for those review! I would Love to deidacte these next few chapters to NerdGirlFanFicLover (Now you can go all Fangirl ;D) for being my first reviewer and making me smile! I really don't want to rush into my "big moment" so there will be a few chapters before the drama really starts ;)...Enjoy! I'll update if we get say 5 more reviews? Merci my lovely readers :D

Chapter 3

2 weeks after the party...

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe he said that in the middle of math!" Zach laughed, "I know!" I groaned, ever since Bex's party Zach and Grant have been INSEPRABLE! I finally got over Zach and decided to ask Josh out! So long story short a lot has happened in two weeks. I felt my phone vibrating so I took it out of my pocket. I had a new message from Macey: Hey! Come over 2nite GIRL TALK TOTAL EMERGENCY. Oh that's right Iv'e been totally avoiding my friends and their questions about why Im dating Josh. I inwardly groaned and texted back because it was either tell my friends now or get attacked by Bex...I really want to keep my limbs so I guess I'll have to go with choice one. I put my phone back into my jeans pocket and went upstairs to my room. I felt my phone vibrate again (OMG Im not that popular!) It was Macey again: correction now! No excuses I live down the block frm u. I groaned for like the millionth time, got up, and started walking back down stairs trying to ignore the bromance. I swear! I'ts like they're dating... I walked down the block to Mace's house. I was about to ring the doorbell but I was quickly swept into the house by 3 angry girls (well Macey and Bex were angry Liz was just being nice, I've always liked her...) Bex opened her mouth first, "Bloody hell Cammie! Why have you been ignoring us? And why aren't you flirting with the goode? and most importantly." She paused for dramatic effect, "WHY ARE YOU DATING FREAkING JOSH ABRAMS!?" I was scared now I mean it's BEX! Macey put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll ask the questions." Macey turned to me, "What is wrong with you? Why have you been ignoring us? Why aren't you flirting with Zach? And WHY ARE YOU DATING JOSH." Bex looked at her, "you just repeated what I said!" Macey rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Bex started arguing with Macey so I turned to Liz. She smiled, "Sorry Cam but you know they're kinda right." I sighed, "I know I know I feel bad now but I've been stuck watching the bromance of MorganGoode. She wrinkled her nose, "But I thought you were 'deeply in love' with Zach?" I sighed again, "I was until overprotective city became president of Roseville." She giggled, "Ya know your brother isn't that bad." I groaned, "No he's worse!" Bex and Macey had joined the conversation. Macey looked at me, "But why are you dating Josh?" I shook my head, "I don't know I just didn't want to be all 'lovesick' over Zach so I decided to show him that I moved on." I paused, "Not that he can see anything at all with Grant's big head in the way." Bex nudged me, "I happen to like your brothers head." I groaned (I really need to stop that), "Why does the world hate me?" My friends were interupting when my very loud phone started blasting my ringtone Sexy Chick. I looked at my caller I.D, saw who it was, smiled, and picked up making sure to put it on speaker because of Macey's silent request.

Bold: Cammie Italics: Josh

**Hey Josh!**

_Hi Cammiebea_**_r_**

**Macey Rolled her eyes at his nick name.**

_Are you doing anything tommorow_**_?_**

I frowned even though he couldn't see my face

**Sorry Josh Im busy but maybe we could hang out on-**

he cut me off

_I really have to talk to you Cam, in person._

**Oh Ok so I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?**

_Yea! bye sweetie_

_I _hung up and Bex shook her head, "worst. mistake of your life." I raised an eyebrow. She looked at me, "but really...Why are you dating him?" I huffed, "I have my important reasons." I turned on my heel and ran out the house before they could question me more. What does Josh need to tell me?

A/N sooooooo how was it? Review! What could Josh have to tell Cammie? What will Zach say? DRAMA is on the way :D!


	4. Chapter 4 That's not how it works!

A/N Welll...I read your reviews and the first thing I said was, "DAMN!" I just need to thank you all for those amazing reviews! It was WAYY more than I was expecting. I feel like I haven't updated in forever and sooo Here we go! Oh and I'll probably update if we get maybe 10 more reviews? Maybe? :)

Chapter 4: Thats not how it works!

Cammie pov

Monday at school

I confidently walked into school thankful that I left earlier than Grant. I was kinda' nervous about what Josh was gonna tell me but how bad can it be? We've been together for what? 2 Weeks? I walked towards my locker so I could put my books and stuff in early. Once I was done I spotted Josh talking to that girl, what's her name? Delilah? Diana? Whatever I have to find out what Josh has to tell me! I smiled once he saw me. He on the other hand didn't look so hot. He motioned for me to come over. "so you know DeeDee right?" I nodded slowly. He put his hands in his pockets and akwardly looked from her to me, "Well that's nice..." he trailed off. I raised my eyebrows, "So what did you have to tell me?" He snapped back into reality, "DeeDee I'll only be a second." She smiled and walked off a little bit. "Sooo listen Cam I guess. Im um breaking up with you?" I smiled bigger probably looking like the joker by now, "What? No no no no no no. No." I looked him up and down, "That's not how it works! NO! Why? Gah!" He was getting kinda scared, "Look it's not you it's me." I whispered in a deadly tone, "That's what they all say." People were watching me but right now I did not care. I was going crazy. He started backing away and I heard a faint, "Please don't hurt me." I screamed, "MY LIFE IS SHIT!" and I ran off to the bathroom where I knew my friends would be. Well turns out they had been watching the whole thing...,"Woah there Cam! What happened! You look like Crap and creepy clown is not a good look for you." Macey yelled. I burst out crying. Bex looked at me, "are you PMSing or something?" I shook my head, "I-I need to get over him." They all seemed to understand now. None of this had been about Josh. I was totally (clearly) in LOVE with Zach and I had been lying to myself. He didn't notice me. Noone did. Im just the chameleon and I have to realize that a guy like Zach would never go for a girl like me. I cleaned myself up and we left the bathroom. I would've felt soo much better if we didn't bump right into Grant and his BFF! Grant smiled, "Oh hey Cam." Zach was trying to hold back laughter, "I heard Josh dumped you this morning! Damn it I would've loved to see that!" I shot him the death glare but oh hahaha he didn't notice it (either that or he did and he's just ignoring me...) Macey smirked, "Move it Goode or your're never going to be able to move again." See this is why I like my friends. "Quiet little Liz spoke up, "I will make sure Bex kills you in your sleep." He just laughed and walked away, "You girls are too funny." By then Grant was following behind him and I was on the verge of crying...AGAIN.

A/N So walah! Did you guys like it? Cammie was kinda physco (How do you spell that?)I know but I would be pretty physco to if I was in love with my brother's best friend...Anyway REVIEW! The big scene is coming up soon. Maybe not next chapter but the one after? Not sure yet Like I said before I don't want to rush into Cammie and Zach's relationship...So yea! Tell me what you think! Thanks again for those reviews! xoxo

signed,

beagoodegirl;)


	5. Chapter 5 Was it realy just a kiss?

A/N So hey guys! Thanks for all of those amazing reviews I LOVE you all for that! Just incase anyone gets confused about this chapter it's a follow-up of the last chapter, It's still the same day Cammie is just home from school. This chapter took me approximately 86 minutes and 47 seconds to write out. So basically while my teacher was blabbing about how the earth was formed I was writing my *drum roll* BIG KISSING SCENE! :D I know Im like obsessing over this chapter but I really put lots of work into it and I hope you like it! So on with the story because this A/N is starting to annoy me and the One Direction music playing in my ears right now is killing me (I LOVE THEM...)

Chapter 5: Was it really just a kiss?

Cammie pov

"Hey mom." I finally came out of my room after a long day of school. It was around 5: 30. My mom came out of the kitchen, "Cameron? Are you ok?" I forced a smile, "Yeah mom Im fine!" She smiled, "Great. I heard your boyfriend broke up with you." I wasn't even gonna ask how she knew that. "Well the Goodes are coming over for dinner so get yourself cleaned up, they will be here in an hour." I groaned finally realizing that in the time Grant and Zach were spending together, Zach never actually stayed for dinner. I clumped up to my room and changed.

1 hour later...

While I was passing the lipgloss brush against my lips I heard the doorbell ring. I heard my mom open the door and I could hear the smile in her voice as she greeted the Goodes. I decided that it was my turn to go downstairs so I sighed and put on a smile. Mrs. Goode gasped like a teenage girl getting asked to prom by the hottest guy at school, "You must be Cammie! Zach has told me so much about you!" Now that was weird, Zach talked about me? I changed the subject once I saw Grant chuckle and Zach hit him. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Goode. It's nice to have you. here. at our house." I heard the smirk in Zach's voice, "Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Morgan." Cocky bastar-I was pulled out my thoughts when my mom smiled, "Ok Cammie let them in." I didn't realize that I was blocking the door. I blushed and quickly moved away. When Zach came in he winked at me and I swear I died.

"Oh Rachel! You are so funny!" Mrs. Goode laughed. Meanwhile I was blushing like a tomato while my mom talked about erm 'childhood memories'. I was stuck in between a smirking Zach and a giggling (yes giggling...) Grant. I stood up, "Mom may I be excused?" My mom shot me a dirty look but said yes. As I walked towards our backdoor I heard Mrs. Goode telling my mom about how polite I am. I rolled my eyes and sat outside staring at the stars. I wiped a tear that I didn't know was falling and I heard the screen door opening. Thinking it was Grant I groaned, "Grant, Go away I don't want to talk about it." I heard a chuckle, "So Im Grant now?" I inwardly groaned as Zach sat down next to me. I mean really? Alone with Zach-crap. "Im sorry." I looked up at him, confused, "For what?" His green eyes were boring into my soul, "For being such a jerk." I shrugged, it was silent. "Cammie, kiss me." I looked at him, even more confused. "Kissing you would be like making out with Grant. Gross, awkward, and slightly illegal. Plus I wouldn't want to do that to Grant." He smirked, "Grant doesn't have to know." I looked at him realizing how much of a jerk he was being right now, "How could you bring Grant into this?" He laughed un-humorously, "You brought him up, but what about you? How could you no realize that oh wait? I kind of Love you?!" his voice was raising. I looked at him again, reading him, "You know thats not true." He shook his head, "Yes it is! You just ignored me! Being a jerk was my way of trying to get your attention!" for the millionth time it was silent. "Please?" I sighed and began leaning in. Our noses brushed and I pulled back. "I can't." I became very interested in my shoes. He lifted my chin with his finger, "You. Don't have to do anything." In a second his lips were on mine. He was kissing me. He was kissing me and I was kissing back, and it was amazing. All of a sudden I heard a gasp. I broke the kiss and turned to Grant. HIs face was showing a mixture of anger and hurt, "Zach! What the fuck are you doing?!" Zach was speechless (for the first time.) Grant literally walked over and punched him in the face. I was fuming! "GRANT WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!" Grant looked at me, "Well my supposed best friend is all over my sister and-" I cut him off, "My Love life is none of your buisness!" "Cam I-" I looked at Grant shaking my head, "Get out of my life!" I helped Zach up and brought him back into the house. Let's just say we had an audience...

A/N Wellllll...Do you like? I worked really hard on this sooo review?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys Im like BEYOND sorry that I havent updated in like forever I had to read sooo much about some colonial peoples who revolted blah blah blah and I had to do stupid french and spanish conjugations but now I have the highest grade in my Homeroom and Im going to WASHINGTON! I was picked out of like 300 people (they are taking 40) and Im so happy! So hope you enjoy this :) Thanks for all of those reviews! I really appriciate it my loves! On with the story:

Chapter 6: The detailed explanation

I opened the door, guiding Zavh who was clutching his nose. I stoped short when I saw my mom standing in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest, Grant looking all mad, and the Goodes trying to stay quiet. My mom stared me down, "Cameron, care to explain?" I opened my mouth but my mom cut me off, "I heard yelling, Zachary is hurt and you embarrassed me in front of the Goodes!" I opened my mouth again but (once again) my mom beat me to it, "This is unacceptable! You and Grant are going to go upstairs to think about what you did!" If I was mad before I was furious now. I rolled my eyes, "What am I five? Last time I checked I was 15! and youre not even giving me the chance to explain!" By now the Goodes had left to go tend to their sons injury, "So explain!" I stood up, "Well I-It's-it's Grants fault!" My mom laughed un-humorously, "Really? You expect me to believe that your older, responsible brother did this!" I moaned in frustration Grant stood up, "None of this would have happened if they weren't making out!" My mom gasped, she hated hearing about my boy situations because of past history, "Cameron!" I huffed, "We weren't 'making out'! Besides Grant was the one that punched his Best Friend in the face!" My mom looked at Grant, "Why did you punch Zach in the face?" He answered, "Because I don't want her to get hurt!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks, "grant. I am already hurt. Im hurt because of you." I ran up to my room before my mom could send me to the 'time out' chair. I slammed my door and locked it. I looked at my phone: I had four missed calls from Macey, eight texts from Bex, and a voicemail from Liz. I wasn't in the mood to talk to my friends so I sat on my bed and cried. I've been crying a lot lately. My phone started to ring, I looked at it even though I knew it was one of the girls. I was wrong, it was Zach:

(Bold Zach regular Cammie)

**Hey. Is everything okay? Your mom seemed mad...**

I laughed a little

no shit! My mom wanted to send me to my room so I could think about what I did.

**Haha wow.**

Hows your nose?

**Bruised, but I still look hot**

I giggled

stop smirking!

**How do you know Im smirking?**

I rolled my eyes

Your Zach!

I heard voices in the background

**Well sorry Cam but I have to go. See you tommorow at school.**

Bye Zach

**Love you babe**

Then the phone went dead  
. Wait? Zavch loves me?

A/N Soooooooooooo 9 reviews until I update again?! Lol :D

xoxo

Beagoodegirl;)


	7. Chapter 7 Monday

A/N WOW! Thnaks for those amazing reviews! Im so happy you guys like my story, as for my other stories Im going to try to update soon and Im going to start working on another story. I think Im going to do something that isn't Gallagher Girls but knowing me I'll change my mind and make another Zammie. Well let me stop living in the future and come back to this story! Enjoy! 5 Reviews until I update? 10? I got my 9 last chappy so...we'll see what happens! :) Oh and maybe I'll give you guys a horrible attempt at Zach's pov...

Chapter 7

School on Monday

Cammie pov

I walked into school on Monday not really knowing how I should feel. I mean suposedly Zach loved me and I hadn't talked to Grant since the whole mom argument thing. I was afraid that if I talked to him I would say somethings that I shouldn't. I can't believe his excuse for punching Zach was because he didn't want to "hurt" me, but I was already hurt! I was hurt when Grant stepped his big fat foot into this town. I saw Macey, Liz, and Bex shooting me looks near my locker. I groaned, I really should stop shutting out my friends...Liz pulled me into a hug, "Cammie! We were so worried about you! Why weren't you answering the phone?!" I sighed, "Im sorry guys I had an argument with Grant and I was upset." Bex rolled her eyes, "You could've sent that in a text! Bloody hell we are starting to think that you hated us!" I smiled, "Guys I could never hate you!" We all cheesily group hugged and then I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Hello Gallagher girl." I turned around to face a smirking Zach with that nose tape thing (A/N haha I didn't know what that was called...) that people have when they hurt their nose. I smiled, "Hi! And I thought you said your nose was fine!" He rolled his eyes, "It is fine! Stop worrying Gallagher Girl." I crossed my arms over my chest continuing this conversation more than I should have, "But over the phone last night you said that-" Macey cut me off, "You were on the phone last night?" She looked over at Zach disgustedly, "With Goode? I thought you were all depressed yesterday." I smiled, "Welllll Zach I guess I'll see you later..." knowing that was his cue to leave he winked, and walked off to his friends. Bex was smirking evilly, "You could have told us that you and Zach had a sneaky night time romantic phone chat." I blushed, "It was nothing like that! I was asking him if he was okay!" Let's just say I ended up telling them about the story from the beggining: the kiss, Grant, Everything. I even accidently told them that Zach ended the convo with "I love with you."...

Cammie's House after school...

Liz was furiously typing on her computer. She looked up, "So he said 'I love you'. Now can you explain to me his tone of voice?" I groaned we had been here trying to figure out what he meant for the past two hours! "Guy's can we please stop this!" Liz smiled, "YES! It worked!" We all sat around her and she started talking, "There is an 87% chance that Zach wants to go out with you. The other 23% is just possible situations causing him not to go out with you. 10% is that he has a girlfriend, 8% is that he thinks of you as a friend, 3% is that he is blind and thinks your ugly, and the last 2% is that he's gay." She smiled again, proud of her work. Macey rolled her eyes, "I gaurentee that by Next Sunday they will be together AND they would have kissed twice." I rolled my eyes at my friends and smiled. They will ALWAYS be there for me!

A/N Well how was that? That felt really hard to right...If theres any confusion leave your question (Or suggestion) in a review or PM me! :D Thanks for reading I really appreciate it! xoxo

Signed,

Beagoodegirl;)


	8. Chapter 8 guests part 1

A/N YOWZA! I literally fell when I saw that the review went from 45 to 65 in like...that amount of time from when I last updated :D! This Chapter is dedicated to UknowIloveu, basketballstar15, beautiful-not-hot, BellaGoode, and for reviewing soo fast! And thanks to the person who realized I did my math wrong :) So if you didn't read that last chapter, Until I fix it we are just going to pretend that Liz's calculations add up to 100 :)! Welll Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Guests?

Cammie pov

I woke up to yelling and furrowed my brow trying to remember the events from last night. I mentally sighed, The girls had slept over and we had stayed up until three AM talking about boys and stuff. I heard the yelling again so I cracked my eyes open. Well let's just say: WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE. Zach and Grant (Where did they come from...) were on the floor pinned down by Bex and Macey and it seemed like there was some intense interrogation going on, "Goode! Stop yelling and tell us where you were last night!" I was going to keep pretending to sleep but I couldn't help it-I started cracking up! Everyone looked over at me. Even pinned down Zach was cocky-he smirked, "Hey Cam...Hows life?" I smiled, "Hey guys. Um what did I miss?" Bex rolled her eyes, "These two asses were asleep...outside of your door!" Now I froze: They were probably here all night listening to me gush about how hot Zach is...I smiled, "He he he and they think their going to get away with that?" I looked at my awesomely fluffy pillows and an idea struck me, "PILLOW FIGHT!" I smacked Zach upside the face with my One Direction pillow (Don't judge me!) Bex was looking deadly and clueless little Grant didn't realize that she was behind him. In a second he was on the floor. We kept on until the door opened, "Im back! Sorry I was having a very vivid conversation with Joe when-WOAH! I missed the fun!" I laughed at Liz, "Joe's here?" she nodded. We all started piling out of the room but Zach pulled me back, "For the record I think your hot too." He winked and walked ahead of me, What have I gotten myself into?

A/N Well how was it? This chapter is kind of a filler but kind of not...It will make sense next chapter but anyway Review? FOR JOE! lol xoxo

Signed,

Beagoodegirl;)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N OMG YOU GUYS DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TERRIBLE I FEEL FOR NOT UPDATING IN 21 WHOLE DAYS! IM BLAMING THE 5 BEAUTIFUL BOYS OF ONE DIRECTION FOR HAVING SO MANY ADORABLE TUMBLR BLOGS -.- wellll heres a (or a few...) well deserved updates 3

guests part 2

Cammie pov

I walked down the stairs not knowing if I should be happy that Joe's here or not. When I finally showed my face, Joe gasped, "Wow Cammie! It's been so long." I smiled getting teary eyed, ever since my dad left 2 years ago for "work" Joe is the only person who has called me, emailed me, tweeted me, or even really cared about me since life was so hectic. I barely got a message from my dad once a month and he won't tell me what kind of job he has, and my mom pretends that shes happy about his 'promotion' but I hear her crying almost every night. He pulled me into a hug and I wanted to just let out all of my emotions but I stopped myself from sobbing because of all of the moping around I did in the past few weeks. When he finally let go he looked over at Zach, "Are you Cammie's boyfriend?" I blushed fire truck red and I heard a faint giggle out of Liz. Zach coughed awkwardly, "Um No sir. Were just friends." Bex mumbled, "yea right." There was a really long awkward silence until the door busted open loudly. I turned around and saw my aunt Abby, "FAMILY REUNION!" I can't believe this...She rushed over to hug me, "Hey squirt." I smiled "Hey Abby..." This was all happening wayyyy to fast: first there's Joe, then Abby, what's next. " tapped Abby, "Um not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" My mom came out from the kitchen, "Cammie can we talk to you in private?" I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach as My mom led me, Joe, and Abby upstairs. My mom grabbed my hands, "Honey-" She cut herself off and started sobbing, "I can't tell her!" I was now crying myself not even knowing what for, "Mom what is it?" Abby was quiet for one of the first times ever, "It's-it's your dad. He's been killed." I gasped and put my face in my hands, "How? Why? Im so confused! Is that why we haven't seen him in 2 years, is that why I haven't gotten a letter from him in 3 months?" Abby looked at me, she looked strained like she hadn't gotten any sleep, "Sweetie. We have a confession to make, and you can not tell anyone." She looked up at Joe, "We are spies." My eyes went wide and then a thought hit me, "how are we going to tell Grant about dad?" Joe sighed, "He already knows and we-" "WHAT?" I cut him off, "How could you do that?" I didn't even wait for the answer I ran out of the room crying tears of sadness and of anger...

A/N welll...will you review?xxx


	10. Chapter 10 more problems

A/N Sooooo Im going to start out by replying to some reviews:

Belltail-Yes lol it is something along the lines of that *wink wink*

Gg-No Zach is not a spy. I know I promised no spies but Im really lazy and I didn't want to come up with a whole depressing explaination about how Matt died. :)

Don't Forget About Me-Wow these are the kind of reviews that make my day 3 Thanks! :)

KrazyKid500-AWW! Yay and Thanks so much! 3 :) :) :)

-Dont worry I wont!

xXxGGirlxXx-Don't worry noone else is a spy xoxo

BellaGoode-Thanks! 3

basketballstar15-I will and thanks 3

Outlookforever-OMG Thanks! and happy belated birthday :). Don't worry *Creepy mad scientist face* There will be Zammie...

So anyway people were like "OMG you said no spies" and blah blah blah and I just want to say myself that I did that because Im lazy and needed an explanation about Matt's death sooooo ya. I promise (maybe...) There won't be spies in here for a reallyyyyyyyyyyy Long time...Well Here's the chapter! Thanks for supporting my story xxx

Chapter 10

previously..."Sweetie. We have a confession to make, and you can not tell anyone." She looked up at Joe, "We are spies." My eyes went wide and then a thought hit me, "how are we going to tell Grant about dad?" Joe sighed, "He already knows and we-" "WHAT?" I cut him off, "How could you do that?" I didn't even wait for the answer I ran out of the room crying tears of sadness and of anger...

Cammie pov

I ran out of the house ignoring the calls behind me. I wiped the hot tears off my face. Yea I was upset that my father was dead but right now I was heart broken that Grant already knew all this. I plopped down near a tree and sobbed. I was feeling so many different things right now I didn't even know what to do. I put my face in my hands and tried to calm down but I couldn't. All I could think about was never seeing my father again. This is why Grant is here! Because he knew that dad was dead and he thought that I was going to give him another chance. He thinks that what he did is forgiveable! Like I don't care anymore. I took of my shoes and threw them next to me. All of a sudden an out of breath Zach came running towards me, "Cammie what happened?" I stood up, "My father. is dead. and Grant knew the whole time." Zach's mouth fell into a small o. "Oh my God Cammie Im so sorry." Seeing him like this made me cry more. He pulled me into a tight hug. I was totally ruining his shirt with my tears but I know he didn't care. I pulled away, "Zach, he lied to my face! He said that nothing was wrong but-but-" I cried more, couldn't even say it. Zach looked down at me, "Um sorry to ruin this but I think Grant ran away." I wiped away some tears, "Are you serious? He's not even going to stay with me?" Zach was completely serious, "I really think something else is wrong though." I shook my head, "What could be wronger than this?" Zach looked at me,"You know how Grant doesn't go anywhere without his phone?" I nodded my head wondering why Zach was bringing something up that was this stupid. He silently reached into his pocket and took out Grant's phone.

A/N I honestly have no idea where that camefrom but now theres more drama! REVIEW for me! and I promise Grant's disapearence has NO relation WHATSOEVER to spies :) First 5 reviewers are getting chapters dedicated to them so review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N so hey guys! Thanks for those great reviews, this chapter is dedicated to and .lips! I know I said I was gunna dedicate chappys to the first 5 reviewers but these review were sooo brilliam and I want to get all of you! I'm not going in any specific order so dont kill me if You were the third review and I put you last! Think if it as saving best for last...well not really because I don't really like to show favoritism. We are almost at 100 reviews! Wooh! Can we get there by my next update (hopefully tommorow night...) well Review! And if anyone wants to pm me ideas go ahead and ask and you can ask for my twitter, kik, and Instagram to (I'm feeling quite generous :D) sorry about all the mistakes I typed this on my iPod and its really hard to see! Well...On With the story!

chapter 11

previously...

You know how Grant doesn't go anywhere without his phone?" I nodded my head wondering why Zach was bringing something up that was this stupid. He silently reached into his pocket and took out Grant's phone.

My eyes widened in fear. Even though I totally hate Grant right now he's still my brother and I dont want to lose him too. Zach looked at me, "are you okay?" I nodded silently, still deep in thought. I thought about Grant and where he could have gone. I smiled a bit at a memory of this treehouse in the park that Grant and I always used to hide in when we where younger. grant always used to giggle about it and when he left to go live with our grandma he swore that he would come back when he needed to. That was five years ago. Suddenly a thought came to me. I knew where Grant was! "ZACH I think I know where grant is." Zach looked down at me,"ok where?" I looked down, I shouldn't bring my hopes up,"at the park." Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me along towards the park not far from our house. I smiled at all of the little children playing and thought of all the things me and Grant used to do. I came back to reality and thought about that night and what Grant did. I realized that I didn't love him then, what he did was unforgivable. The smile left my lips as we walked deeper into the park. I pointed Zach to the old treehouse and went up the small steps. I sighed in relief there grant was asleep next to a bottle of vodka. For some reason I got so mad right then ,"GRANT WHAT THE HELL!" He jumped and clutched his head,"What? DONT YELL!" I looked into Grants eyes, I was deathly silent," why didn't you tell me?"

A/N well Cammie seemed kinda bipolar there and I really think this chapter sucked but review and tell me what YOU think beacauae it's people like you who keep me writing! Once again sorry for all the errors.


	12. Chapter 12 my past

A/N Im so sorry I lied to you guys! I was supposed to update like 2 weeks ago *guilty look* I was too lazy and way to into my music because I finally put all my music on my iPod and I was happy. I'm goNina make this A/N quick: this chapter is dedicated to . and wouldn't-want-to-be-anyone-but-me! :) enjoy and review we passed 100 woohoo!

Chapter 12 My Past

Grant's face was full of guilt but he sunk deeper into my problems,"Tell you what?" I broke down crying AGAIN," About everything! About mom about Joe about Abby." I paused, I couldn't even say it,"About-about-about dad." Grant's mouth fell open,"Cammie I couldn't.l I wiped away a tear," Why not? Why was the fact that my father is dead a secret?" Zach stood quietly in the corner he knew how upset I was. He waved towards the door and left, he knew I needed to talk to Grant alone. It was below a whisper,"Grant why are you drinking again? After the incident you swore you would stop Grant. You hurt me." He looked down,"I knew they were going to tell you last night. So I left. Can you forgive me?" I looked away,"Grant-I-I dont know." I began down the stairs but stopped and turned around,"Come back when yourre ready mom can't know youve been drinking." I walked the rest of the way down and walked towards the tree Zach was sitting at. He looked at me, concerned,"not that I listened to half the conversation or anything like that but what is this 'incident' you keep bringing up?" I pulled my knees into my chest,"I was 13, Grant was 15. He had come to Roseville that summer and went to a party at an old friends house. He came home around 11. I knew he was drunk. He started throwing things and yelling at my father telling him to get out, I heard noises downstairs so I went downstairs to see what was going on. Dad told me to go upstairs but I was frozen in my place, I had never seen Grant like this and I was terrified. In his drunken state he slapped me against the face a few times until I ran to my room and locked my door. I cried until everything went silent not long after. I was too scared to go downstairs so I went to sleep. When I woke up the police were there. They sent Grant to Maine where he went to some reform school and now I seeing him for the first time since that month." This was the first time I told anyone This story, only mom and Liz (A/N you'll find out why later) knew. He looked at me understandingly,"wow. Cam, you know ill always protect you." I nodded and buried my head into his chest, this was going to be one interesting year.

A/N not sure about that chapter but review? :))

signed,

beagoodegirl;)


	13. Chapter 13finding tommorow in yesterday

A/N hey guys! I'm soo sorry I owe you all bigtime, there going to be at least 3 updates by Monday, I promise! I've been so busy with school and dance and it's just crazy! Hope you like this can we get to 120 reviews? Thank you my loves! Xxx

chapter 13: finding tomorrow in yesterday

Cammie pov

Zach and I walked further into the park, not saying anything just enjoying the silence. I plopped down near a tree and Zach followed suit. I broke the silence," Sometimes, I wish he would have never came back, that he was just a faded memory, a part of my past." Zach sighed,"the feeling is mutual." I looked over at him confused,"what do you mean?" He looked at the ground,"my mother-." He trailed off,"was dangerous." I nodded, not asking any questions. I stood up," we'll we should be heading back now. Zach grabbed my arm. I turned around, surprised to be met by his emerald orbs, he leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to my lips. It was full of so much passion. This kiss was different than our last, I felt like Zach really meant this kiss. He pulled back and I felt her rise to my cheeks. I turned on my heel and started walking towards my house before zach could utter a word. What have I gotten myself into?

A/N sorry it's so short I'm making the next few longer :* thanks for sticking with my story!

signed,

beagoodegirl;)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N hey guys! I'm really sorry, these past few weeks were very hectic; I broke my finger, my aunt had an emergency surgery, I had to prep for a trip I'm going on in 3 weeks (CANADA! Im gonna try and update over there...) just wanted to point her out: NicoleGoode HAHAA. That's my new theme song, thanks for reviewing 3 keep reviewing and I will keep writing. x

Chapter 13

Zach and I walked back to my house hand in hand. I was kinda nervous about what would happen to Grant if mom, Abby or Joe found out he was drinking. They would probably kill him! I shot a worried glance towards the treehouse, wondering if he was sober yet. Zach caught my gaze and sighed, "Don't worry about him Cam, if he doesn't show up its not your fault, he was being stupid. He ran away from his problems." I kinda liked this Zach, he wasn't cocky and he seemed like a down to earth, amazing person. like an amazing boyfriend...I internally smacked my hand to my forehead, was I seriously thinking about this here and now? I mean he just kissed me to make me feel better right?

Zach pov

I was thinking about Cammie. Now. When I'm supposed to be thinking about my best friend. I totally wanTed to just turn around and ask Cammie to be my girlfriend. But I couldn't, at least not at this time at this place. I really love her, but I doubt she feels the same way...

a/N soooooooooooooooo a bit of zammie, thos couple sentences in Zacharys point of view :) wow I really pathetic! Review my loves? HOPEFULLY more updates soon :*


End file.
